


Spotlight 上

by TeacherMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacherMa/pseuds/TeacherMa
Summary: 如果不能全身心的占有  那么请不要说爱





	Spotlight 上

**Author's Note:**

> 德拉科有一个秘密
> 
> 他的女朋友是——

“好的——太棒了——是斯莱特林的找球手抓住了金色飞贼”  
“本场比赛的胜利是属于——斯莱特林！”

随着比赛结束哨声的响起，德拉科急切的停下了飞行，从他最新的飞天扫帚上跳了下来，一脸不耐烦的走进了更衣室。

“见鬼,布雷斯，他这是怎么了？”西奥多坐在更衣室的长椅的一旁，看着他们的功臣泄愤似的脱掉了自己的球服。

“我们赢了，德拉科！”布雷斯试探性的上前想要鼓舞一下这里诡异的气氛。因为德拉科的出人意料的‘阴沉’导致胜利了的球队比输掉比赛的拉文克劳还要安静。

“我知道”德拉科拽了一条毛巾，走进淋浴间冲了一个冷水澡，然后随便套了件衬衫，对着镜子抓了抓头发，刚要打算走出去的时候，迟疑了一下，又走了回来，耐心的把头发梳理整齐。

“喂——德拉科——今晚我们要去霍格沃德庆祝，你去吗？”

“不去——没空”说完德拉科神色匆匆的走了出去。

“梅林，要不是他是个马尔福——我差点怀疑，他是拉文克劳那边的找球手”布雷斯小声嘀咕了一句。

从比赛结束到现在，就没见到他一个笑脸，不对，应该是开始比赛到刚才，他的情绪应该是越来越差，布雷斯明显感到在球场上的德拉科恨不得立刻找到金色飞贼，来结束比赛。难不成他没完成斯内普布置的魔药学作业，如果是的话，的确是有点着急，毕竟明天就要上课了。如果说，仅凭德拉科去的方向是图书馆来判断布雷斯的占卜学成绩的话，显然是不科学的，因为毕竟——德拉科的脚步看上去与其说是对于知识的渴求，倒不如说是像“寻仇”

德拉科快速路过图书馆的书架，在最后一排的书架后面的自习桌上，发现自己要找的人。

‘哐当——’德拉科面无表情的拉开手边的凳子，坐在了一旁。

“我天，你就不能小点声，这可是——”对面的姑娘抬起头皱眉说道，尽管如此德拉科也知道她没有在生气，这是她的习惯，但是他很生气——

“图书馆，我知道——那我们出去说”说着他又站了起来，想要去拉扯对方的胳膊。

“你这是发什么疯？！我这还有作业呢——”对方只是把他的手拍到了一边，继续坐在原处，盯着站着的他。“有话就说，我可没空在这听你发脾气——”说完她埋下头，重新开始思考刚刚被打断的那个问题。

她怎么敢自己做错事情之后，还这么冠冕堂皇的指责自己的脾气，“格兰杰——”德拉科忍不住提高声调气愤地叫了她一声，然后趁她转过头的间隙，抽掉了她手中的笔，“你要干什么，马尔福！这是在图书馆，而且——”她抿了抿嘴，显然是有些话她不方便在这里说，但她还是伸出手，表示让他尽快归还她的笔。

“为什么没来？”他走到另一边，坐了下来，玩着那支笔，面无表情的说道。

“来？去哪——”她当然知道他说的是什么——魁地奇比赛，要知道她最头疼的就是飞行课，当然还有别的原因，但是一想到他的恶劣脾气，赫敏实在忍不住想要逗一下对面的这位气包，“我忘了”她摊了摊手，看上去无辜极了。

“忘了——”他挑了挑眉毛，直视着对面的姑娘“格兰杰——我觉得你应该不想再回忆一遍今天早上我是用什么办法让你记住今天的比赛吧”说着，他若有所思的揉了揉自己的脖颈，眼神却暧昧了起来。 要命，他对付她的办法，总是如此的‘无耻’，赫敏盯着他的动作，脑海却浮现出了，今天早上，在她似醒非醒间，就感到身边的人，在啃咬着她的后颈，她只是伸手毫无说服力的推了对方一下，在打算继续赖一会儿床时，身后的人却变本加厉了起来。

“你湿了——格兰杰。”他的手指耐心的逗弄着她的腿间，顺带亲吻着她闭着的眼睛，鼻尖，唇瓣——停——她在想什么——

“答应我——”他用力地挺了挺腰身，捏着她的下巴说道

“什么——”迷乱的清晨，她甚至看不清他的眼睛，却只能迎合他的欲望，迷蒙着双眼点头，答应他的喃喃自语。

赫敏摇了摇头，看着对方一副你在想什么，我都了然于心的表情，她索性站起来，去身后的书架找点资料，避开他幸灾乐祸的目光。

当然这对于今天铁了心要寻求一个答案的德拉科来说，这种行为让他的心情又下沉了几分，毕竟今天早上他是意犹未尽的结束了缠绵，就在不久前——他依靠自身的体力优势，再三为难着当时在他身下的姑娘，逼她答应自己去看一场魁地奇比赛。

但现实却是——他从进入球场就开始用搜寻金色飞贼的专注来观察到场的每一位观众，不过很快他就发现，在人声鼎沸的球场里，除了绿色和蓝色，并没有发现其他更为耀眼的颜色，这当然只是影响了他一部分比赛的心情，他认为自己可以迅速振作起来，但是当布雷斯在漂亮躲闪了一个鬼飞球之后，他发现斯莱特林的观众席上，潘西大声的喊出了，布雷斯，我爱你，我的英雄。

我的天——然后布雷斯给了潘西一个飞吻的手势，这简直让魁地奇比赛场面一度失控，当然这也让我们的找球手的情绪一度受挫——

他并不是期待这种‘潘西式’的表白，他相信即使给格兰杰施了迷魂咒，格兰杰也会理智的拒绝这一疯狂的行径，但至少——

他清楚地记得，今天早上他在和赫敏结束了胡闹之后，还郑重地亲吻了她的额头，希望她能应允自己的请求，当时她的眼睛并不带着一丝隐藏的答应了他，现在想起来，他还能想起她肌肤的触感。 于是这场比赛从那一刻开始对于他来说就是一次煎熬，抓住金色飞贼只不过是一次自我的解脱。更多的时候，他的飞行都是心不在焉，甚至有一瞬间，他差点被鬼飞球撞下火弩箭，但那一刻他想的却是，这样可能就能多获得一点对方的关心，这种想法对于德拉科来说是种‘新奇’的感受，但他并不认为他喜欢这种会带给他‘苦涩’滋味的情绪。

他必须和格兰杰说清楚，他们是情侣，是恋人，需要做的事情不只是在床上厮混，他不是她的炮友。

“为什么没来——”他轻松的凭借身高优势帮她拿到了她需要垫脚才能勾到的书，顺势用手把她圈在怀里。

“难道你输了比赛——”她在图书馆都听到了，“斯莱特林的找球手抓住了金色飞贼——”她原模原样的学着解说员的口吻，笑着看着他。

德拉科承认，他是带着气来的，就在刚才他还想要讨个说法，但是就现在低头看着面前的姑娘，听她带着替他高兴的语气夸他赢得了比赛，他竟然说不出什么气话，要命，他什么时候变得这么没有原则。

“那又怎么样——”他的眼神暗了暗，别过头，“我肯定会赢——这是事实。”末了，他还是忍不住补充了一句。

“当然——当然——”赫敏随声附和道，他总是喜欢在展露真心前，先摆出一出无所谓的架子，明明心里在意的要命。

“你在敷衍我——格兰杰”他的情绪总是会为了眼前的姑娘忽上忽下，梅林，他不能再这样下去了，但是一听到她说话的语气，他又忍不住想要强调“我是你的男朋友——”

“嘘——”她伸手捂住了他的嘴，“你就不能不天天强调这件事——”虽然这样说，赫敏还是脸红的嗔怪了一声。

“这是事实——事实——”他最讨厌她这点，她的勇气呢，格兰芬多的勇气难道是间歇发作的？他就只能在图书馆的小角落里，拥着自己的女友，然后生气——说出去，整个斯莱特林大概就有了足以笑够这个学期的笑料了吧

“你生气了——”赫敏熟悉德拉科的每一个表情，他现在虽然没有再说什么气话，但是他的眼睛里写满了怒意和一点点受伤。

“我本来打算去看你的比赛的——但是你知道的，我是级长——”说着她扯了扯他的袖口，然后抬起头看他。

可是，德拉科好像丝毫不为此感到一点点动摇，仍然用指责的目光看着她，赫敏抿了抿下唇，忍不住拽着他的衬衣前襟，踮起脚尖。

她的本意是给他一个吻——可是她没想到，德拉科的身高，让她踮起脚也只是吻到了他的下巴，准确的说，是她的门牙磕到了他的下巴。

“赫敏·格兰杰——”他吃痛的揉了揉下巴，他怀疑上面肯定有个牙印，倒像是给他打了个所有物标签一样，这样想着，德拉科反倒气的笑了出来。

“你笑什么——”她好不容易鼓起的勇气，结果被对方看了笑话，她必须维护好自己最后的‘尊严’

“我笑——格兰芬多的级长——连接吻——”剩下的话，他没有说出来，而是俯下身子给了她一个像‘教学’一般耐心的吻。

在图书馆最深处的角落里和自己的男朋友接吻这件事，格兰芬多的级长从未有过这种离谱的想法，但是事实却是，在她没有防备的意乱情迷间，德拉科的手已经开始不规矩的解开了她衬衣的扣子。 “你穿了绿色的——”他低头看着赫敏胸前的风景，打趣的说道，“别出心裁的助威方式——格兰杰——”

“叫我赫敏——”她环住他的脖颈，贴着他的身体，眨了眨眼睛，“下次我一定会去——”

“需要我提醒你——下一次比赛是格兰芬多和斯莱特林吗？”他又紧了紧他放在她腰间的手，“格兰芬多的小聪明——”他略带惩罚的咬了咬她的下唇。

“去不行——不去也不行——你可以去编写最新的霍格沃兹的校规了，我敢担保你会出色的完成这份工作——马尔福。”

这是他们之间的规则，当她叫不再叫他的名字时，他需要适当的服软，不然，德拉科可以肯定赫敏肯定会和自己就这件事情冷战起码一个月。

“我只是想要一点——”他伸手捏了捏瞪圆眼睛的女友“一点奖励都没有吗——”然后意有所指搂着她的腰身磨蹭了一下自己的腹部。

“帮你补习功课——算吗”她在故意气他，赫敏知道他想要的奖励不是这个，或者说他一直在期待的事情，她心里并不是没有察觉，他总是希望能和自己正大光明的走在校园里，只是现在——她需要一点点时间准备。

“那就从现在开始吧——”对于赫敏的绕圈子，德拉科深知只能采取一点特殊手段，于是他的手腕用了力，箍着她的腰身，开始‘夸张’的吮吻她流露出的锁骨，滑到她起伏的胸脯。

“德拉科——要命——停下”好吧，她总是在这方面比不上他的厚脸皮“我准备了——准备了——”赫敏忍不住在他想要撩起她的裙摆时，连声妥协‘求饶’

“可是——我现在就想要——”他贴着她的耳朵，用舌尖挑逗着她的耳珠，半真半假的说着。

“你要学会取舍——”她努力挣脱他制造的暧昧气氛，义正言辞的说着。

“你的意思是？”德拉科松了松手，“还有更好的‘奖励’”。

“这要看你的选择”赫敏趁他不注意，甩开了他的手，站在一边，抓紧系好了扣子，要命，她的脖子的痕迹待会还需要施咒消除。

“但我不喜欢等待——”德拉科也整理好了自己的衣服，但是他的情欲仍然尚未退散，他看着头发被自己揉的乱糟糟的女友，忍不住叹了口气，走上前去帮她梳理了起来。

“下次比赛之后——”她给了他一个肯定的答复。

“一言为定——”他伸出手来，示意她来再次肯定这个承诺。

“不要有太多期待——”她调皮的握紧了他的手掌，眨了眨眼睛。

“格兰杰？！”他气恼的抓着她不松手，又顺带把她揽回了自己的怀里。

“开个玩笑，德拉科”她伸手摸了摸他下巴被自己牙齿磕出来的痕迹

“我认为这，值得期待——”她示意他有人走了过来，让他松手，尽管不情愿，他还是理解的和她重新保持了距离。

“梅林的骗子，希望不是真的给我补习功课。”德拉科小声嘟囔了一句，就是这样他也开始暗暗地期待下一次魁地奇比赛的到来了。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 踩油门之前要先预热


End file.
